Chapter 9
An Imitational Dinner; Part 2 is the 9th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai manga. During their date in the city, Raishin Akabane and Charlotte Belew learn more about each other personally and their individual motivations to be the next Wiseman. However, they return to another crime scene in Walpurgis Academy, as Cannibal Candy strikes again. Returning to his dormitory, Raishin discusses his investigations with Yaya, before being informed that Charlotte is missing. Just as he sets out to search for her, he is surprised to see Shoko Karyusai and Irori waiting to see him. Summary Raishin Akabane is astonished to see how a blissful Charlotte Belew can eat dessert after a full dinner, to which the girl claims there is always room for dessert. Noticing Charlotte is troubled by something, yet denying it, Raishin encourages her to be honest with him. She then asks why he targeted for her entry code to the Walpurgis Night, noting that with 99 other opponents, he could have picked a more manageable opponent instead of her. Raishin admits that while he wants to attract the attention of the party's executives and rise in prominence, he feels it is not right for him to abruptly snatch one's entry code like this. Realizing he cannot explain his objectives well, he apologizes and agrees with Charlotte when she observes he is just following his instincts. Deciding it is his turn to ask questions, Raishin asks what type of relationship she has with Felix Kingsfort, but she is suspicious of whether Raishin himself likes her. Charlotte mentions that Felix was the first to greet her when she enrolled into Walpurgis Academy, and honestly feels okay with having many enemies, since she can be herself and not have to befriend her enemies. However, while she admits she faces the risk of being isolated and being the target of pranks and gossip, Felix has always been kind and helpful to her, and has been concerned for her well being, thus making her happy. Raishin asks why she rejected Felix, to which Charlotte replies that if she dates him, she will only have more enemies since he is a popular guy in school. Replying to Raishin's questions about her goal to be the next Wiseman, Charlotte states firmly there is a dream she has to fulfill, even if she has to stain her hands with blood to do so. Despite the serious conversation, Raishin teases her for being a handful, only to be teased back by her, as he watches her giggle happily. As it becomes late, Raishin suggests they leave the restaurant, but before returning to school dormitories, he wants her to accompany him while he shops a present for Yaya, especially since he is clueless to stuff girls like. Walking back to school, Charlotte asks if Yaya is truly scary, and comments that while he is thoughtful, he is also a pitiful man for being controlled by his Automaton. A while later, Charlotte reverts back to the topic of Raishin's motivations, and sympathizes with his need for retribution as she has "sinned" too. Before he asks why she means, he feels something is strange as they reach the school gate, with Charlotte commenting that even though it is 9pm, the school is quite noisy compared to normal nights. Immediately, Raishin runs towards the school, with Charlotte chasing behind. Running towards another crowd of students, Raishin sees Felix Kingsfort and Risette Norden, and is informed that another Automaton has fallen victim to Cannibal Candy. Instantly, Raishin is worried for Yaya, and Felix notices that he is not with Yaya. Realizing Felix is not accompanied by his Automaton, he asks too, with Felix replying that he keeps his Automaton in the "Locker" due to safety concerns, especially since he is part of "The Rounds," with the party is coming up soon. Charlotte catches up with the two young men and is subjected to Felix's teasing that she was in the city with Raishin. Before she can deny, however, Felix draws Raishin's attention to the crime scene. Looking at the latest victim, Felix comments it is one of the Automatons who attacked Charlotte, to which the girl, frightened, starts running away again. Felix stops her and warns it is best for her to leave the investigation of Cannibal Candy, much to her protests. Also, claiming he now understands Charlotte's emotions, Felix promises to back down from trying to date her, since she has gone on a date with Raishin, and is personally disappointed at being rejected. Again, Charlotte tries to protest, but Felix claims he is busy and remarks he does not want to see her for a while, before leaving. Charlotte is devastated that this is the first time he has acted in such a manner to her. Raishin tries to calm her down, saying it is a misunderstanding, but she runs off upset. Seeing how emotionally torn Charlotte is, Raishin confronts Felix but he replies that he is actually not suspicious of her and Raishin being together. He explains that he said such words to Charlotte only to force her to work with other students and not him, though he admits he is concerned she will act more rashly alone. Raishin argues she has not acted rashly yet, and that Felix has hurt her feelings thoroughly. Felix promises he will apologize to her properly once Cannibal Candy is dealt with. Raishin remains silent, and reflects Charlotte's tears as she ran off, before asking himself if there is anything to cry about. Returning to his dormitory, Yaya cries to Raishin that despite knowing her feelings, he went out with another girl. Apologizing, Raishin tries to cheer her up and shows her the present: a pair of new boots. With Yaya's pair of geta ruined from stopping the train the other day, he notes it may not be safe and easy for Yaya to move around in battles even in a new geta. Thus, he asks her to bear with the boots for the time being, while putting them on her for her. Immediately, Yaya is pleased. Raishin explains to Yaya his intentions of asking Charlotte out on a date. By being with him outside school, Charlotte will have an alibi if she becomes a suspect of being Cannibal Candy. Noting that Sigmund is able to do similar damage with his beam as per the previous victims, Raishin remarks the latest victim has been attacked differently, with the scar being half-done. With many discrepancies, he is unable to rule out Charlotte as being Cannibal Candy. Yaya tells Raishin that Sigmund accompanied her throughout the night, and as Automatons, they cannot use their power if their puppeteers are away from them, thus subtly suggesting this can be the dragon's alibi. However, Raishin informs Yaya that banned dolls, such as Sigmund, can still use some Mana to attack even without their puppeteers. Before Yaya complains how Charlotte's alibi will not mean much if Sigmund attacked, someone informs Raishin that he has a call. Risette Norden informs Raishin that Charlotte has disappeared. As she is in the same female dormitory, Gryphon Female Dormitory, she realizes Charlotte is missing and wonders if the latter is with Raishin for intimate moments after their date, to which Raishin complains her imagination is too simplistic like Yaya's. Unable to provide more information as to where Charlotte could be, Raishin is scolded "useless" by Risette, before being hung up. Subsequently, he worries Charlotte may be searching for Cannibal Candy, or be doing something rash again. He tries to assure himself that Sigmund can protect her, only to remember the girl ran off in tears after being hurt by Felix. Realizing the possibility that she is completely alone, without Sigmund, he feels angry. Before walking out of his dormitory to find her, he is surprised to see Shoko Karyusai and another Automaton, waiting to see him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Charlotte Belew #Raishin Akabane #Felix Kingsfort #Risette Norden #Yaya #Sigmund (flashback) #Shoko Karyusai #Irori Navigaion Category:Chapters